


Breakfast at Tiffany's

by itwasagienger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasagienger/pseuds/itwasagienger
Summary: Bellatrix and Ginny plan separate surprises for Hermione's birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Breakfast at Tiffany's

Bellatrix snored happily into her pillow, drool falling from the corner of her mouth and wild black curls flying all over the place. She was drifting on the line of consciousness and sleep, following her previous nature and forcing herself back to the dark side completely. But she couldn’t quite reach her desired destination due to an incessant buzzing sound keeping her from her true love- unconsciousness. She groaned as she drifted further and further away from her goal. The buzzing stopped, thankfully, so she turned back over and cuddled her topless wife. Hermione’s hair was tickling her nose so she huffed to blow it out of the way. Once she was comfortable again, she drifted away.

For maybe two minutes. Before the god forsaken buzzing came back. She groaned into the back of Hermione’s head and the Gryffindor responded by dropping her hand onto her face, rather hard, to shush her. She shook her head until the offensive hand fell to the bed again and blindly reached out to grab the phone. She squinted at the screen radiating the brightness of a thousand patronuses and resisted the urge to crush the phone in her bare hand when she saw the contact. She smashed the answer option and brought the phone to her ear.

“What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour, Weasel?” Bellatrix hissed through gritted teeth.

“This is not your phone,” Ginny teased back, obviously enjoying the irritation she was provoking.

Bellatrix fought the urge to reach through the phone and strangle the red head. “Wow you should’ve been in Ravenclaw you fucking genius,” Bellatrix drawled. 

On the other end of the phone, Ginny clutched her heart in feign adoration. “Black I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me,” Ginny replied in a sing-song voice.

“It’s like three in the morning, what do you want?” Bellatrix snapped. It was too early for her to put up with these antics.

“It is definitely quarter to seven,” Ginny laughed.

“Same fucking thing,” Bellatrix huffed in annoyance. She had long been rehabilitated but the younger woman made her grips on sanity loosen with each passing moment.

“It is not. Like at all.”

“I am going to crucio you,” Bellatrix mumbled.

“Chill out grumpy,” Ginny said, further pushing the dark witch’s buttons.

“You are beyond lucky that part of me thinks this is just a bad dream. Now, tell me what you want or I will have someone assassinate you,” Bellatrix threatened.

“Ok can you make sure Hermione is at that muggle Tiffany place at ten? I have gotten everyone together to celebrate her birthday with mimosas and brunch,” Ginny explained.

“I will kill the next dark lord if it means you’ll get off the bloody phone,” Bellatrix bit out. 

“Good, I’ll remember that,” Ginny replied cheekily before hanging up.

Bellatrix let out a loud sigh and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. She peeked at the clock and determined she could get at least another hour of sleep and settled down comfortably. She slipped her legs to intertwine with Hermione’s and hugged the other woman from behind. The younger woman snuggled into the new warmth and sighed in content. 

“Who was that?” Hermione quietly asked, slightly muffled from the blankets.

“I don’t know, Narcissa I think,” Bellatrix answered sleepily before slipping into a sleep so deep that it could only be described as a coma.

When Bellatrix awoke again, the sun was glowing much brighter through their dark curtains. She wiped blearily at her eyes as she sat up, shivering from the cold air that assaulted her body. Her tank top did little to nothing to warm her. She looked to her side and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully with her hair beautifully spread out on the pillow around her. She  looked angelic and Bellatrix couldn’t help but to lean over and gently press a kiss to her warm cheek. She reached for the phone on the nightstand to take a picture and was momentarily confused by the plethora of text messages from Ginny.

_ You better not forget. _

_ I’ll kill you if you forget. _

_ Wake up and get moving damn it! _

_ Don’t test my patience Black I will hurt you if you fuck this up. _

_ Text me when you’re on the way so I know you’re not fully useless. _

Bellatrix scratched her head and wandered what the hell the ginger was on about. Then it clicked when she re-read the messages and remembered the early morning conversation. She hoped it was a dream but unfortunately it was not. She then took the picture like she originally planned and turned off the alarm that was set to go off in the next ten minutes. She then contemplated on her next course of action while she stared at the sleeping beauty beside her. She couldn’t be outdone by a Weasely on her wife’s birthday. Breakfast in bed wouldn’t cut it this year. Her mind raced with other possible solutions to best the red head before she abruptly stopped on one. She grinned down at the unexpecting woman and resolutely decided on her plan. As carefully as she could, she slid under the covers and pushed Hermione’s legs up until her feet were flat on the bed. She poked her head out to see if her wife was privy to her actions yet. The quiet snores confirmed that the other witch was still sound asleep.

She quietly waved her hand over the lower part of the girl’s sleeping form, making her underwear disappear. She spread her wife’s lips apart and took a tentative swipe at her clit. She stopped to make sure Hermione still wasn’t awake and then repeated the action. After getting no response the third and fourth time, she kept a steady rhythm of licking up and down her slit, making small circles around the bundle of nerves just barely pressing it with her tongue. After about five minutes of this, Hermione giggled quietly. She shifted her waist and turned her head to the other side, but remained asleep. Displeased with the relative non-reactions, Bellatrix decided to up the ante. 

She sucked on her finger to get it slick and slipped it slowly into her wife’s entrance. She pumped it in and out while simultaneously sucking on her clit, hoping to elicit some sort of response other than body shifting. Hermione started to breathe heavier and small moans began to escape her lips. Bellatrix smirked in triumph. She added another finger and increased the speed of her thrusting and the intensity of her mouth.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand stroke her head and then fingers weave tightly through her hair.

“Oh my god!” Hermione moaned and tightened her grip in Bellatrix’s hair, adding her other hand. 

“He’s not here,” Bellatrix chuckled. Hermione only whined in response as their eyes finally met. “Good morning little lion,” Bellatrix rasped against her, forcing her voice to be deeper and therefore making the vibrations stronger.

“G-good m-morn-oh! What are you doing down there?” Hermione asked between deep breaths. 

“Well, I was giving you a proper birthday wake up, but I can go make tea instead if you want,” Bellatrix teased.

“Fuck tea, don’t stop please,” Hermione begged as she thrusted her hips into the tantalizing mouth of her wife. Bellatrix used her free hand to still them, digging her nails into the soft flesh. When they stopped trying to fight her, she dragged it a little higher to toy with Hermione’s nipple. “Holy fucking hell, that feels so good,” Hermione moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow. 

“Are you going to come for me baby?” Bellatrix husked.

“Yes Bella! I’m so close,” Hermione panted.

“Then let go Golden Girl. Come for me. Now,” The dark witch demanded with a curl of her fingers and a nip to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione writhed and she felt like an entire chunk of hair was going to be pulled from her scalp.

“FUCK! BELLATRIX!” 

Bellatrix removed her fingers, licked them clean, and then cleaned all of the come from her wife’s sex. “You are the greatest thing in the entire world,” Hermione mused as the aftershocks of her intense orgasm continued to wash over her. 

When she was finished she kissed her way up Hermione’s body until they were face to face. “Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” Bellatrix asked with a cheshire grin.

“Wonderfully,” Hermione giggled. “And that is going in the top five of the best orgasms I’ve ever had in my life.”

“You’re welcome,” Bellatrix replied smugly, knowing she was also responsible for the other four. “We should get up.”

“I can’t feel my legs, so you’ll have to give me a minute. But you go without me, I’ll get there eventually.” Bellatrix laughed and pecked the younger woman on the lips before crawling over her to get out of bed. 

From behind her, she could hear Hermione humming to herself and she smiled. She would have to do this again, because her wife being this happy so early in the morning was a rare thing. She would do it every morning for the rest of her life if she could get Hermione to smile at her that way at the beginning of every day. 

As she was brushing her teeth, Hermione came into the bathroom and pressed herself against Bellatrix’s back. “When was the last time I told you I love you?” She asked sweetly.

Bellatrix smiled and leaned her head back so it bumped against Hermione’s since she couldn’t speak with her mouth full of toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth and turned in the other woman’s arms. “I love you too,” She finally said and leaned in for a kiss.

“Stop trying to kiss me before I brush my teeth!” Hermione said placing a hand on the other woman’s chest to stop her from getting too close. 

“I kissed you before and you hadn’t brushed your teeth yet,” Bellatrix said truly baffled.

“That’s because I was high on my orgasm. I am now completely in my right mind, so no kissing before I brush my teeth,” Hermione said pushing past the gaping woman to turn on the tap.

“You do understand how ridiculous that is right? Considering how long we’ve been together,” Bellatrix scoffed as she made eye contact with Hermione through the mirror.

“We will be older than McGonagall, terrorizing our grandchildren and beating people with our canes and I will still not ever willingly let you kiss me before I brush my teeth,” Hermione said, punctuating her statement by brushing her teeth enthusiastically. Bellatrix shook her head and settled for a kiss on the forehead instead. 

“Make sure you wear something nice today. Don’t ask why,” Bellatrix said abruptly when Hermione opened her mouth to question her. The younger woman rolled her eyes playfully and continued her morning routine. Bellatrix turned the shower on and appreciated Hermione’s naked form as she waited for the water to get warm. When it was, she stripped of her tank top and underwear and stepped under the water spray. 

When she was finished, she kissed Hermione as she got out of the shower and purposefully moaned at the taste of mint on Hermione’s lips. The younger woman giggled and took her place in the shower while Bellatrix moved to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She chose a simple white button up, black pencil skirt, and black pumps. She completed the outfit with simple mascara and a deep red lipstick, deciding to let her flow down in a messy high ponytail. 

She lotioned her skin, grabbed a pair of matching black underwear and put her clothes on. She glanced at the clock and quickly threw her hair up as planned when she saw she only had twenty minutes to get them to the restaurant. Hermione slipped into the closet to begin dressing as well. She revealed mere seconds later in red lacy underwear with a slim strapless black dress in her hands.

“Oh, you’re going out looking hot again I see,” Bellatrix said from the vanity. She had just finished her makeup and turned to look at the younger woman.

“I’m just wearing a dress, Bella,” Hermione said as she shimmied into the attire. 

“I just don’t understand why you want me to cut everyone in town. Do you hate them all so much that you want them to be killed?” Bellatrix drawled as she rose from the vanity and sat at the foot of the bed, directly in front of Hermione.

“Bella!” Hermione gasped in exasperation at her increasingly violent wife.

“Relax, I’m mostly kidding. I’m not going to kill anyone. Except for Weasel, I may have to stab him. And his sister. She might get it too,” Bellatrix said in faux contemplation, tapping her chin as she pondered. 

“You’re insufferable,” Hermione said with a chuckle as she swatted the other woman. Bellatrix chuckled at the playful side of her wife as she easily dodged the other woman’s hand. She then reached back out so Hermione could hold onto her for balance as she strapped her heels on. When she finished, the younger witch sashayed over to the dresser and began to put on her jewelry. Bellatrix took the opportunity to rake her eyes over her wife’s form, the burning desire from this morning igniting once again.

“This is so unfair,” Bellatrix groaned in frustration as she flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. Hermione turned around upon hearing the thud and pouted at the other woman. She walked back over and pulled the reluctant woman up by her arms. 

When they stood flush against each other, Hermione allowed her arms to encircle the other woman’s waist. She pressed a gentle kiss to the pouting woman’s temple and whispered in her ear, “Come on, I’ll repay you for this morning when we get back.”

Bellatrix had never apparated them quicker. 


End file.
